Thinking Outside the Box
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: When Russia and Canada get trapped in a crate due to a slight mistake, they end up having a better time than anticipated. With no such thing as personal space in there, embarrassment is bound to be felt. RusCan.
1. Chapter 1

Well first of all this story is for my friend who sent me the cover picture you see here (which I did not make, UPDATE: thanks to _See Through the Mist_ I now know it was drawn by _Whiteflamesoul_) and asked me to make a story for it so here we are. Hope you all like it because I'm getting a headache from staring at my laptop screen for a good few hours. Also sorry if Russia is a bit OOC but it's part of my head cannon for him (PM me if you want that explained) but he shouldn't be too off if he is anyways.

* * *

It was dark and cramped in there, that's all Canada was certain of.

"ugh…my head…" groaned Matthew as he opened his eyes a little wider only to continue seeing darkness.

"oh, so it's you America" chirped the soft padding underneath him.

Soft, warm, breathing padding underneath him…

The Canadian's blood ran cold when he realized just who he was sitting on.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he yelled as he scrambled to get off, which only resulted in both of their injury in the apparently small confined space.

"Stop moving!" demanded Russia from underneath him as he struggled to get out from under the other male in their limited room.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized again as he immediately ceased all movement.

With neither nation moving only the sound of their laboured breathing filled the silence. Very slowly, Russia decided to evaluate their situation "you are not America are you?"

"wha? Oh n-no I'm Canada" Matthew responded at his normal volume, in their close proximity there was no problem being heard.

"I could tell, America is too proud to apologize" Canada could hear the irritation in his voice at just the mere thought of his southern neighbour.

"n-not that I don't like talking to you but I would really like to get out of here" Matthew stuttered as he shifted uncomfortably "how did we even get in here?" He questioned as he took the time to feel around the wooden crate to get a feel for its size.

"I think they meant to trap America in here with me, Germany did say he would use drastic measures if we kept starting fist fights in the middle of meetings" Russia hypothesized aloud as he tried to get his legs in a more comfortable place.

"Hang on, my arms are on the back of your thighs. Am I sitting on your chest too? Maybe I can move so it's more comfortable for you" Canada said innocently as he began to shift around carefully this time.

Taking in this information, Russia realized what a…sexual position they were in…

Unfortunately there wasn't much room for moving around, as the blonde tried to move his arms out of the way first, he ended up falling back.

Onto Russia's face.

Now if you told any nation other than his sisters that Russia was shy and pure hearted, they would laugh all the way home no matter how far it is, but Ivan had never been more glad there was no source of light in the box so the other couldn't see how his face instantly lit on fire with embarrassment.

Hearing the Russian give a yelp not long after he lost balance, Canada quickly struggled to get back up and started to apologize profusely.

Feeling mortified, Russia mumbled "just go back to the first…position and well focus on getting out so we can both be more comfortable" before covering his beat red face with his gloved hands.

Also contrary to popular belief, Canada was far from innocent.

"o-okay, give me a second" he stuttered nervously as he slowly put his left arm back over one of the larger man's legs. He may not be innocent, but this was the first time he was ever this forward.

Wanting to distract himself from the situation, Ivan started another conversation "so do you remember how they managed to get us in this box?"

Matthew gave a grunt as he moved the other's leg. "I was just walking out of my hotel room with all of my luggage when I was hit by a tranquilizer dart. I only remember feeling one shot so it was probably some strong stuff" he murmured quietly as he focused on not freaking out at the compromising position he was putting them back in. "I wonder where Kumakiro is…" wonder aloud suddenly as he remembered the bear was with him.

"da, that is similar to what happened to me" Russia said as he tried to sit up as much as the confined space and the man sitting almost on his collarbone would allow in an attempt to keep the Canadian's vital regions out of his face.

Things would get real awkward, really fast if they had to stay like this for a prolonged amount of time.

"honestly, I wonder what they were hoping to accomplish by locking you in a box with America, the only outcomes I can see are you two temporarily working together to get out and maybe get some revenge or trying to kill each other and using the loser's bones to break the crate" Canada said as they settled back into their original spots.

"not a bad idea, in fact it sounds pretty tempting" Ivan said cheerfully. Not the best thing to say to the person you're trying to impress. Oh well, old habits die hard.

"I'm all for it but I don't think there's much room for fighting in here if you couldn't tell" Canada said dryly before he gave a sigh.

"you're being very talkative today" Russia observed as he rested his head and closed in eyes to silently resign to his fate of waiting until they were deemed ready to come out. There wasn't nearly enough room to attempt to break out of the box if they could barely manage to turn their heads.

"s-sorry! I have this tendency to talk when I'm nervous but I can be silent if you want, I just really don't like confined spaces. N-not enough to be _claustrophobic_ just really uncomfortable, especially since I'm trapped in here with you- not because I don't _like_ you or whatever! You just make me nervous- not because you _scare_ me! It's just that-" He would have continued to ramble but Ivan cut him off there.

"Calm down, you're starting to yell. And when you yell, you sound like a certain someone who shall not be named" Russia finally intervened. Listening to him stumble over his words was cute, but when he started to really shout rather than his typical version which consisted of him speaking at a normal level, it was too loud for their small space. It didn't help that he started fidgeting either.

"s-sorry" Matthew responded weakly. After a beat of uncomfortable silence, it became an unspoken agreement that they would keep talking, lest the reality of the situation really sink in. which was hard since they weren't the most social adept people for various reasons.

After a few seconds of fishing for a topic, Canada spoke "so…did you know you actually sit on me some meetings?" He immediately regretted bringing this up with them in such a…compromising position.

Now it was Ivan's turn to play innocent.

"oh really? I'm sorry, why didn't you say anything sooner?" It wasn't suppose to sound antagonizing but it almost come out that way.

"I've tried" Canada said with a bit of irritation before he too closed his eyes. Letting out an audible exhale through his nose said "oh well, I've gotten used to it"

"if it means anything to you it seems like our roles have been reversed" Russia said referring to their current seating arrangements.

Giving a chuckle, Matthew said "very true, though it would be better if we weren't trapped in a crate"

Though it was a challenge with the surprisingly heavy Canadian on his chest, Russia gave a false gasp of surprise "Are you saying you want sit on me?"

Turning his head to hide a blush he knew Ivan couldn't see, Matthew still managed to say without embarrassment in his voice "well I'm certain your lap is more comfortable than those crappy chairs"

'you don't know that for sure until you try' is what Russia wanted to say, but just the thought of saying it out loud made him feel humiliated, in fact, everything about this situation was humiliating.

"why do you think I keep sitting on you?" Russia blurted out, only after realizing that was worse than his original thought.

"wh-what?" Canada stammered, opening his eyes in shock. At this point unknown to the other they were both covering their red faces.

Well, at this point it was either roll with it, or lose face.

"you're very comfy" he said cheerily with a smile Canada couldn't see.

With an amused laugh, Matthew said "you're not so bad yourself, too bad you don't feel this soft when you're checking"

Now Russia too was laughing, though he was still mindful of the weight on his chest "Hockey wouldn't be as much fun if it didn't hurt"

"so you're a masochist now?" responded Matthew.

"If it didn't hurt _others_" Russia corrected himself.

"there we go" Canada said with a smirk.

"I didn't know Canada was a sadist and a smart ass" Russia said with a matching expression underneath him.

"Not many do" Matthew said before heaving a sigh "we really need to get out of here"

"but why? We're having so much fun" Ivan asked half sarcastic and half curious.

"well first of all they kidnapped us before dinner," and as soon as he pointed that out, their stomach chose to second that statement "my joints are killing me from staying in here so long and no doubt you're off worse, and…" Russia waited patiently for Matthew to finish.

"…and I like talking to you face to face" he said shyly.

Russia was momentarily stunned before he was overcome with joy, with a smile free of all malice he said "well I have a solution for all of those problems, let's go out to dinner"

"wh-wha! Y-you mean like a-" Canada's stuttering was cut short by the sharp sound of the crate cracking open, followed by a loud cry of "Mattie!"

Wincing from the sudden intrusion of light, the new crack in the 'roof' of their little box was quickly widening. With a grunt of effort from someone on the outside, the whole top of the crate flew off.

"Mattie!" America yelled in concern a second time as he helped his brother out of the box. Canada stretched out his body, enjoying his freedom as Russia climbed out of the box after him.

"did that commie hurt you?" Alfred asked worriedly as he searched his brother for injuries.

"Alfred I'm fine, he didn't do anything. It's not like he could've even if he wanted to since that crate was so small" Canada grumbled as he looked back at the wooden prison.

"oh no! I knew prolonged exposure would have bad results! He's been brainwashed! Come on Mattie, I'll set you straight! We'll do Canadian things like- like riding a moose to Tim Horton's, and being a lumberjack and- and playing hockey on a rink of frozen maple syrup! We have no time to waste!" America shouted as he dragged away his twin, giving him no time to speak for himself.

"eight o'clock da!" was the last thing Matthew heard before the door closed behind them.


	2. Omake

"Japan, we need you to monitor them. When it sounds like they've come to an agreement, let them out okay?" German asked as he handed the man a crowbar.

"sure thing Ludwig-san, I will not let you down" Japan said, accepting the task as he grasped the crowbar.

"thank you Kiku, I know you won't. Here's a head set, we put a microphone in there so you can hear what they're saying so you know when to let them out. You can listen in from the hallway so you won't be harmed if they manage to escape" Germany instructed as he handed over the equipment as well.

After the German left Kiku sat in the chair left out for him, they decided to conduct their little experiment in the meeting room lest they destroy someone's house in a fit of rage when they're released...

'…speaking of which, what do I do if they don't manage to work out their differences before the building is closed for the night?'

He decided cross that bridge when they came to it.

For the first few minutes he heard nothing on the headset since the sedative had yet to ware off, but soon he heard the sound of groaning.

'ah, someone's waking up!' he thought as he put all of his concentration back into listening.

There was a bit of noise after that, probably the person trying to move before they stopped. Then there was more sounds of movement before he heard someone groan once more _"ugh…my head…"_

_"oh, so it's you America"_ he heard Russia chirp.

'they're awake' Japan thought as he continued to listen intently.

After a lot more shuffling and apologizing, Kiku heard something that made his blood run cold "you are not America are you?"

_"wha? Oh n-no I'm Canada"_

They kidnapped the wrong nation.

Once Japan heard this he was about to go into the room and open the crate to apologize himself but he stopped when he heard something awfully tempting.

_"Hang on, my arms are on the back of your thighs. Am I sitting on your chest too? Maybe I can move so it's more comfortable for you"_

Japan had drawn humans enough times to know what their positions looked like in there. He knew it was wrong but this was a golden opportunity and he would not let it go to waste.

Hesitantly retaking his seat Kiku was never more happy he chose to keep to himself because it just kept getting better and better.

'oh! I bet Canada-san has such a moe uke face with all his stuttering! But Russia-san's shy flirting is adorable as well! Ah! I bet Canada-san could make an impressive seme if the opportunity arose!'

_"Are you saying you want sit on me?"_

_"well I'm certain your lap is more comfortable than those crappy chairs"_

_"why do you think I keep sitting on you?"_

Japan's face turned a bright red as all sorts of doujin ideas came flooding in his mind; he definitely had to send a transcript of this to Hungary.

_"my joints are killing me from staying in here so long and no doubt you're off worse, and…"_

Kiku was sitting on the edge of his seat at this point, it was like he was watching them end of an anime and the two characters were finally going to get together after seasons of obviously liking each other and almost kisses that were ruined by someone or something interrupting and!-

"Kiku!" he heard Germany yell from down the hall, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Damn it! he missed the confession scene! Why doesn't reality have a rewind button!

Shaking his head, Japan noticed the hoard of people running behind the German "what is it Ludwig-san?"

"Kiku, we need to open the crate! We grabbed his bruder Canada, not America!" Germany commanded as they skidded to a stop in front of the door and rushed in.

"crowbar!" he asked with an open hand, once Japan supplied it he jammed it under the lid and gave a push, cracking it open a bit. After one last mighty heave the lid flew off, revealing two red-faced nations within.

"Mattie!" he heard America shout a second time as he retrieved his sibling, Japan watched as America fretted over his brother before running off.

"eight o'clock da!" they were surprised to hear Russia yell before the American nations disappeared from sight. Seeing as the emergency was over people started to clear the room.

"why were you two blushing? What's going on at eight hm?" France questioned with a sly smile, causing people to begin straggling in order to hear the answer.

"our faces were red because it was getting hard to breath" Russia answered truthfully.

"because you stole each other's breath away?" France said with an eyebrow wiggle and a full blown smile.

"No, because someone forgot to put air holes" he responded without hesitation and an increase in intimidating aurora.

That cleared the room of stragglers.

In their haste to evacuate before he started kol-ing, everyone forgot he never answered the second question.

Everyone but Japan that is.

_"Elizabeta?...Are you doing anything at eight o'clock tonight?...all I will say is bring your yaoi camera"_

Needless to say, Russia and Canada weren't the only ones with plans that night.


End file.
